jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alon Mastorianni
|romaji = Aron Masutoroyan'ni Zenisu|race = Human/Angel Hybrid|nicknames = Zenith Grigori's Number 1 Alo (by Kurumi and Melissa)|hair_color = Black White (Spriggan Possessed)|eye_color = Green|equipment = Zenith Tempest Twice Critical Nymphia Light-Based Weapons|relatives = Lailah (Mother) † Unnamed Human Father † Sandalphon (Foster Father) †|affiliations = Sandalphon's Brave Saints (Formerly) Heaven Grigori Underworld Team Bound Lake of Heaven (Leader)|status = Alive|ranking = Ace}}Alon Mastroianni, better known under the alias of "Zenith" is a member and the top-ranked fighter of Grigori. He is the son of the late Angel Lailah, and is a former member of Sandalphon's Brave Saints, ranked as the Ace of his peerage. He is the current possessor of the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest, as well as a version of the common Sacred Gear, Twice Critical. Appearance Alon is a handsome young man, with black spiky hair and green eyes. During formal events, Alon wears church clothing, akin to that of a priest, however during fights and other events, he wears an black chain-mail armor. He has six rainbow wings, which are a symbol of his powers. Personality History Alon was born as the hybrid child of the former Exo-Seraph, Lailah, and her unnamed partner during the end of the Red Era. Not much is known about Alon's life between his birth and the Great Apocalypse, but it is known he awakened his initial Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, sometime during this point. After the end of the Red Era and his parent's deaths, Alon would be left orphaned, until being discovered by the Seraph, Sandalphon. TBC. Plot Evie x Etoulde Meeting Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Sekiryuutei Traitor Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon: The Heavenly Dragon(s) Arc Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Alon is considered to the Fallen Angels' top fighter, being one of the two humans capable of forcing Kurumi into using the Breakdown the Beast. He is also capable of easily fighting three Bandersnatchs and many mass-produced Evil Dragons on his own. Immense Strength: Alon is widely known as top-ranked fighter of Grigori. A testament to Alon's power is he is even able to cause lethal damage in a Caesar Drive-powered Ayato, who would've been a one-shot kill but only due to his separation from Brynhildr. Immense Durability: Immense reflexes and senses: Light-Based Weapons: As an half-Angel, Alon is capable of creating light base weapons with ease, however, just like Sandalphon, he rather use light particles around his fists to empower his already catastrophic punches. Alon is also able to use his light-based powers to enhance his Twice Critical Balance Breaker. Master Tactician: Flight: Being an half-Angel, Alon can use his 6 rainbow wings to fly. Equipment Twice Critical Twice Critical ( ), also known as the Hand of the Dragon, is Alon initial Sacred Gear is a sub-species, as instead of a gauntlet, it creates a silver armor around his arm, that Elaine describes to be similar to Ayato's Brynhildr Armor. Dragon Triple Calibur Dragon Triple Calibur ( ), also known as the Masquerade of the Evil Dragon, is Alon's Twice Critical's sub-species Balance Breaker. Zenith Tempest Zenith Tempest '''( ), also known as the '''Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder, is a High-tier Longinus originally wielded by Dulio Gesualdo, but then mysteriously manisfested on Alon after the former's death during the Great Apocalypse. Ranked as the second strongest Longinus after True Longinus, Zenith Tempest has the ability to control the weather and elemental attributes that exist in nature (fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice), as such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Michelle and Metatron, Alon's skills with Zenith Tempest are almost on par with Dulio's, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings. Figlio del più alto drago madre dell'Arcobaleno celeste e albero di quarzo Figlio del più alto drago madre dell'Arcobaleno celeste e albero di quarzo ( ), Italian for Son of the Highest Dragon Mother of the Celestial Rainbow and Quartz Tree, also known as the Greater Dragon Goddess of the Four Seasons and Quartz Celestial Tree, is Alon's sub-species Balance Breaker of Zenith Tempest. While in this form, Alon possesses six rainbow wings and five quartz-like halos, four above his head and an large one on his back. Similar to Dulio Gesualdo's Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola, Alon can also create countless indestructible bubbles in this form, that, once popped, can cause several different natural disasters at once, such as hurricanes and typhoons, fire-nados (yes thats a real thing), floods and earthquakes. Speranza Bolla di Sapone Speranza Bolla di Sapone ( ), Italian for Hope Soap Bubble, also known as Rainbow Colored Hope, is a technique created by the previous possessor of Zenith Tempest, Dulio Gesualdo, where Alon creates a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his hands which then explodes creating smaller bubbles from it. Whoever touches the bubble remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. Nastri prigione del santo sadico, nato dall'albero sadico Nastri prigione del santo sadico, nato dall'albero sadico ( ), Italian for Prison Ribbons of the Saint Sadist, Birthed from the Sadistic Tree, also known as the Rhyme Chains of the Masochist Bishop that Prays to the Tree of Desire, is a technique developed by Alon, where he creates/conjures chain-like items made of wind, fire and water by reciting an chant. The chains themselves can be used in both defensive and supportive situations, by using them as barriers or tying up enemies. When used to tie up opponents, the binds can be used to send pleasurable messages and tingles to his/her brain, to induce sexual stimulation as well as sadistic pain. The chant Alon recites to activate this technique is as follows: (Chant to be added) Quotes Trivia Development & Creation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Male (Artificiality) Category:Longinus (Artificiality) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Artificiality)